Dragon Hearts
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Sarah and Nadia were proud young vikings of Dain. But tragedy struck when Berserkers attacked, forcing the two sisters to flee with their dragons. They land on Berk and befriend the other riders. Some other little adventures come along. Takes place in between movies and then leads into second movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything was quiet on the Island of Dain. I was asleep, along with my sister, Nadia. Our parents were downstairs cleaning up after a hard day of making last minute repairs to the village. It seemed like everything was right, like nothing could go wrong. That is, until the screaming started._

Smoke was everywhere and the screams of vikings echoed throughout the village. I shot out of bed and ran to the window. Fire burned everywhere and Berserkers crawled through the smoke, causing chaos. Men and women that I had grown to know where being chased and cut down in their tracks. I covered my mouth with my hands as tears started to stream down my cheeks. I staggered back from the window just as someone came pounding up the stairs. It was Mother.

"Sarah! Nadia! You both must get to safety. Dain is being attacked by Berserkers!"

Hearing those words come out of Mother's mouth made me cry more. Mother came over immediately and hugged me. Nadia woke up and came over too. I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. Mother saw it too.

"Shh. It'll be alright. You two will be safe. The Berserkers won't find you."

My heart sort of stopped when I heard that, but I knew that what Mother said was true. Some of the Berserkers were slave traders and people like me, people with two different colored eyes, were rare among slaves and fetched a high price in the slave market. People like me were also used for...other things...and Mother didn't want that to happen to me, to either of us. Mother started to move us towards the door, so I quickly grabbed my bag that sat beside my bed. Mother ushed Nadia and I downstairs to the main room. Sounds of the raid seemed even louder downstairs. Nadia started crying and hugged me. I hugged her back and watched Mother. She was opening a hatch in the floor that led to a series of underground tunnels.

"Quickly! Before the Berserkers come to our house. Take the tunnel that goes to the forest. Once there, go straight to the beach on the other side. There's a boat there. Take it and get as far from Dain as you can. Father and I love you both. Don't ever forget that."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Nadia and I hugged Mother and cried into her dress. This was the last time we would see our mother. As Mother gave us a final kiss on the cheek, the door to our house burst open. We screamed until we saw that is was Father. He was breathing hard and was covered in blood in ash.

"Helen! The Berserkers are making their way up to our section! Get Sarah and Nadia out of here!"

"I'm already on that, Victor."

Father quickly came over and hugged us. _This is the last time we'll be together as a family._ I hugged everyone like I didn't want the moment to end. It would have lasted longer, but a rogue arrow flew in through the door. It grazed the side of my sweater, leaving a hole that was long as my hand. Mother panicked and pushed us towards the hatch.

"Quickly! Before they get here! Whatever you hear, don't turn back. Do you understand?"

Nadia and I noddd before climbing down into the tunnel. We watched as Mother closed the hatch and covered it with the rug that hid it. I stared at the closed door, lost in the last sight of Mother. Nadia had to grab my hand and pull me along behind her. We ran through the tunnel until we reached a hatch that opened up into the forest. As soon as I got out, I ran off towards my treehouse. There were some things there that I couldn't leave behind and some special someones that I couldn't forget.

"Come on, Nadia. We have to hurry before any Berserkers start searching the woods."

"I'm coming, Sarah."

I headed towards a cliff that overlooked the beach Mother wanted us to go to. There was a cave near the cliff and my most precious belongings.

"Icefire. Pip. Bluesky. Berrypatch. Come on you guys. We have to leave."

Groans and roars erupted from the cave. Any other person would have turned and ran screaming, but I just stood there. Blue eyes glowed from within the cave. I waited as the white Night Fury walked out and stretched. She was followed by an orange Terrible Terror, a blue Deadly Nadder and a purple Deadly Nadder. The four dragons stretched and then came up to me. I pet each on the head before heading to the cliff. Nadia was already there and had a small horn with her. She blew and then waited. After a few minutes, a Monstrous Nightmare climbed up, followed by a purple Hobblegrunt. Nadia pet her dragons before climbing onto the Nightmare.

"You ready?"

I looked back and saw smoke rising above the trees. By now, I knew my parents were dead, but me and Nadia were safe. It's what Mother and Father would have wanted. I wiped away my tears before climbing onto Icefire. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. I stroked her head and got a purr in response.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright. Come on, Torch. Let's get out of here."

Torch grunted before jumping of the cliff and soaring up into the sky. Icefire made sure Sarah was ready before flying up after Torch. The rest of the dragons followed and the small group flew away from Dain. Sarah looked back at eh island that had been her home. Smoke filled the sky and fire burned everywhere. Everyone Sarah had known was either killed or captured. Tears filled Sarah's eyes and fell down her face.

 _Gone. Everyone's...gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia and Sarah flew for hours. They were far from Dain, just like their mother wanted. Sarah kept seeing her mother's face as she closed the hatch. Her brown eyes were full of sadness. Sarah cried again. It seemed like she would never stop. Icefire groaned, worried about her rider. Sarah wiped away her tears and gave her Night Fury a reassuring pat on the head.

"I'm alright, Icefire."

Icefire didn't really believe Sarah, but shook her head and went with it. _If you say so, Sarah._ Icefire looked down, searching for an island since it was starting to get dark. _We've been flying all day. We gotta find a place to land. Sarah and Nadia need some rest._ Icefire searched and then roared with delight. Far ahead, in the distance, she could see an island. _Perfect!_ Sarah was confused. She looked ahead, but didn't see anything. Her vision wasn't as good as her dragons. However, after a bit, she saw what Icefire saw.

"Nadia! Look up ahead. There's an island! We can land there for a while."

Nadia looked ahead and saw the island. She smiled for the first time since she left Dain. Her Monstrous Nightmare, Torch, was glad to see her rider happy. She hated it when Nadia was upset.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With a light touch, Torch surged forward, eager to get to the island. Icefire surged after her. It took a bit, but the group made it to the island. They hovered for a bit as they looked for a place to land. Nadia pointed out a space in the middle of the woods.

"That looks good. I think I see some water. The dragons could really use a drink after all the flying they did."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That looks great."

Sarah followed her sister as she flew down towards the opening. Icefire was glad that they had found a spot to rest. Her wings were getting tired. She followed Torch and could just see the clearing below when all of a sudden, she ran into something. She roared in surprise and then cried out in pain as she felt fire hit her tail. With her tail damaged, Icefire started to fall. Sarah lost her grip on the saddle and fell off Icefire. She was completely terrified.

"NADIA!"

Nadia quickly shot a blast at the dragon that crashed into Icefire and then aimed Torch towards her falling sister. Sarah screamed and prayed that her sister would catch her. Icefire watched in terror as she saw her rider falling. She looked at Torch and cried out.

" _CATCH SARAH!"_

Torch dove after Sarah. She wasn't going to let her fall to her death. Talons out, Torch readied herself and then, caught Sarah. She leveled off and then looked down to see where Icefire was. The white Night Fury had already hit the trees and continued on to the clearing. A loud crash erupted from the clearing. Sarah looked down and felt a tear prick her eye.

"ICEFIRE!"

Nadia flew down and landed in the clearing. Once Torch let go of Sarah, the young viking ran towards her dragon, who laid motionless on the other side of the clearing. Torch looked over at the figure lying in the water. _Icefire...please be ok._ Bluesky, Sarah's blue Nadder, landed next to Icefire and nudged her gently. Berrypatch landed next to Bluesky and called out.

" _Icefire? Please get up."_

Nothing happened and everyone thought they had lost their friend, but Icefire groaned and opened her eyes. Sarah was glad her dragon was alright and hugged her. The other dragons roared in delight. Sarah kissed the tip of Icefire's snout.

"You had me worried, girl. I'm glad you're alright."

Icefire nudged Sarah and licked her face. Sarah laughed, but was a little disgusted. Dragon saliva was hard to wash out of clothes. Sarah stood up and attempted to wipe off some saliva, flicking some onto Icefire. The Night Fury groaned in complaint and then washed her face. Nadia watched in amusement as she started getting things ready for the night.

"Hey, Nadia. I'm gonna take Berrypatch and go for a fly. We'll be back in a bit."

"Alright. Have fun."

Nadia waved from her spot next to Torch. Sarah wave back and got on Berrypatch. The purple Nadder was more than excited to take her rider flying. She screeched and bobbed her head with excitement. Sarah laughed as she settled herself in the saddle and then gave the Nadder the ok to go. Berrypatch immediately took off, eager to fly through the clouds. Sarah smiled at her dragons excitement, but there was another reason Sarah wanted to go flying. For the past few days, her side had been hurting. When Sarah looked, she saw that the arrow that flew through her house hit her skin along with her sweater. The wound was deep and still bled. Sarah wrapped the wound with some bandages she grabbed and kept it hidden from Nadia. She didn't want her sister to worry.

"Ok, BP. Let's try those moves we used to practice."

Sarah adjusted her grip on the saddle before BP started to dive towards the ocean. She dove fast and right when it seemed like they were going to hit the ocean, she pulled up and headed back up. She spun on the way. Sarah let out a whoop of delight. Berry roared along with her. Sarah laughed, but then started to feel dizzy. She looked at her wound and saw that the red spot had gotten bigger. Sarah leaned forward, afraid that she would fall off any second.

"B-BP. Go back. I-I don't feel so well."

Berry heard how bad Sarah felt in her voice. _Something's wrong with Sarah._ She turned around and flew back to the clearing. Once she landed, Sarah tried to get off, but ended up falling off instead. Because of the amount of blood she lost, Sarah just laid on the ground. Nadia came out from the little shelter she had made and saw Sarah lying on the ground.

"Sarah? Sarah!"

Nadia ran over and turned her sister over. She immediately spotted the blood and panicked. When she lifted the sweater and saw the size of the wound, she panicked more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!?"

Sarah looked at Nadia with sad, pained eyes. "I d-didn't want you to worry."

"Sarah, it's my job to make sure you're safe and you thought you could keep this a secret?"

Tears pricked Sarah's eyes and then her eyes closed. She had passed out from lack of blood. Nadia shook her sister, but worried when she didn't move. Nadia thought of what to do. She then remembered her training from Dain. She had been the apprentice of the medicine woman and had been taught how to make remedies and pastes to use on wounds. Nadia quickly ran to the shelter and grabbed her bag. There was a little island to the north that she saw on the way into the clearing. _The kind of plants I need should grow over there._ Nadia took her place on Torch and lightly kicked her neck.

"Come on, Torch. Sarah needs help."

Torch could sense the urgency and took off. Berry watched as the rider and dragon took off before turning her attention to Sarah. The girl looked paler than normal and some blood seemed to seep through the sweater onto the ground. Berry moaned and that brought Icefire over. Icefire nudged Sarah a little before grabbing her hood and pulling her towards the shelter. A roar erupted, making Icefire let go of Sarah and then something dark barreled into her.

 **HICCUP P.O.V**

Toothless and I were going to check out the clearing where we had first met. Astrid and Stormfly were with us. A few days before, a villager said they saw something white fall from the sky and later heard a dragon roar. If it was a dragon, I wanted to give it a few days before going to look.

"Hiccup? Are you sure we should go look? If it is a dragon, what if it's aggressive?"

"Astrid. I'm the dragon master. I'm sure I can handle a dragon. I've handled others. This one won't be any different."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

That surprised me a little. Astrid and I broke up a few months ago because she thought we were better off friends. I was a little upset, but agreed to stay friends. It felt nice to know she still cared about me. We got to the clearing and peered through some bushes. The first thing I saw were two Deadly Nadders. One was like Stormfly, but a lighter blue. The other was purple with red. The two Nadders were different than normal Nadders. Their wings were solid colors that blended into darker shades. Their feet were the same, but it didn't seem weird. Some dragons had different patterns than other of the same kind. The second thing I saw was a dragon I didn't see before, but recognized from the Book of Dragons. A Hobblegrunt laid on the ground and was swaying its tail back and forth. An orange Terrible Terror was chasing it. The last thing I saw surprised me. A white dragon. There weren't any on Berk, but I would recognize the dragon kind anywhere.

"Astrid, that is a Night Fury. We finally found another one!"

Astrid looked at the Night Fury and gasped. Even she couldn't believe it. "There really is another Night Fury. But what's it doing here?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it won't be leaving anytime soon. Look at it's tail. It's like Toothless."

The Night Fury had half its tail gone. It was the opposite of Toothless, but nonetheless, the dragon couldn't fly with half its tail gone. I was trying to think of a way to get the Night Fury out when Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup! Look!"

I looked and saw that the Night Fury was dragging a girl. The girl was unconscious and seemed to be injured. I saw that the Night Fury had a saddle on and assumed that the girl was its rider. I turned to talk to Astrid about a plan when I heard a roar and saw Toothless barrel into the other Night Fury. Toothless must have thought the white Night Fury was going to hurt the girl. Toothless and the white Night Fury started to fight. When that happened the other four dragons went over and surrounded the girl. They all were in defensive stances.

"They're protecting her. We have to get down there and stop the fighting."

Astrid nodded and we started moving down to the dragons. Toothless and the white Night Fury were still fighting, but the white Night Fury seemed like it was getting tired. I went over, but made sure I stayed out of the way.

"Toothless. Stop this right now. It's another Night Fury, bud. This is what we've been looking for."

Toothless and the white Night Fury broke apart and backed away from each other. Both were breathing heavily. I stepped in front of Toothless, facing the white Night Fury. It growled at me and showed its teeth. I held a hand out and stepped closer.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Easy."

The Night Fury growled more, but I could see that it seemed to calm down a bit. It kept looking from me to the girl on the ground. Blood started to form a small puddle beside her. The Night Fury seemed worried and looked at me. It groaned and then went over to the girl. It curled around her and nudged her a bit. It made these sad worried noises. The other dragons calmed down a little and looked at the girl. _She must have a strong bond with all of them._ I carefully made my way over. The Nadders saw me and started to get defensive again. I put my hands up to show that I wasn't a threat. I went up to the blue Nadder and held one hand out. It sniffed my hand and then slowly, pressed its nose into my palm. When the other dragons saw the Nadder accept me, the calm down fully and stepped aside. The white Night Fury was hesitant to let me near the girl, but I think it knew I wanted to help.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here to help her."

The Night Fury looked at me with its blue eyes and moaned. It thrust its head into my chest and started to make worried purring sounds. It was scared. I smiled softly at it and then inspected the girl's injuries. The wound was big and I knew it had to be treated or else the girl was going to die. Picking her up bridal style, I went over to Toothless. He watched as I got on, making sure to position the girl so she wouldn't fall off during the flight to the village.

"Alright, bud. Let's get this girl to the village. She needs help. Astrid, figure out a way to get that Night Fury to the village."

"On it, Hiccup."

"Let's go, Toothless."

Toothless took off fast. He knew how urgent it was to get the girl to the village. _I just hope it's not too late._


	3. Chapter 3

**SARAH P.O.V**

" _Is she gonna be ok, Dad?"_

" _She should. She still has a steady pulse, but she did lose a lot of blood. She'll need to rest after these stitches are done."_

I heard voices by me as I started to wake up. I felt that I wasn't in the clearing anymore. Instead, I was in some house on some bed. I felt scared, not knowing who I was with. As I started to fully awaken, I started to feel a pain in my side. It was dull at first, but then it was like fire. My eyes shot open as I screamed. Strong hands pushed me down, holding me in place. Tears streamed down my face. The pain was too much.

"Hold her down, Hiccup. If she keeps moving, these stitches are going to open again and I'll have to start over."

"I'm trying, Dad."

I looked up at the boy holding me down. He looked at me with sad eyes, like he felt sorry about the pain I felt.

"M-Make it stop! P-Please!"

"I'm sorry. I would if I could. Just look at me and try not to focus on the pain. Okay?"

I did as he asked. It was hard, but I found comfort in his green eyes. Maybe it was because they reminded me of Mother. I don't know, but I pulled myself together and let the boys father finish stitching my wound.

"There you go, lass. The wounds closed. Best get some rest so it can heal properly. Come on, Hiccup."

"Okay."

I watched as the two left the room. After, I looked around and saw that I was in a house. It was sort of like my old house on Dain. That felt nice and helped me fall asleep. I didn't really dream of anything, but the sleep was good. The bed felt better than the ground.

Yelling and roaring woke me up. I shot up, but winced. _I have to more careful. That man said if I moved too much the stitches could re-open._ I carefully got up. A chair stood next to the bed and had my sweater and a new shirt. The hole in my sweater had been sewed and cleaned. I put the shirt on and then my sweater. My boots were still on so I didn't have to worry about those.

It seemed hectic outside. Dragons were flying around scared and vikings were running around trying to keep the dragons under control. I couldn't quite see what was going on, but I saw that most of the commotion was coming from the center of the village. I walked through the people running around and finally came to the center. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nadia was fighting Hiccup and Torch was keeping everyone back.

"Nadia? Torch?"

I watched as Nadia continued to fight with Hiccup. It was so unlike her to attack anyone. Nadia got some good hits in before she grabbed her ax off Torch. She kicked Hiccup down and raised the ax high.

"NADIA! NO!"

I was in front of my sister before I knew it. It was probably a stupid thing to run when I had fresh stitches, but I couldn't let Nadia hurt Hiccup. Yeah, I just met him, but I felt like there was a connection between us. Nadia looked at me confused before she dropped her ax and hugged me tightly.

"I thought I lost you, Sarah. I returned to the clearing with Torch and you weren't there and there was this strange girl carrying Icefire away in a net and I...I was worried. After what happened with Mother and Father…"

"I know, Nadia. I know and I'm sorry. Everything's fine now."

I wiped away Nadia's tears and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me like she normally did. I turned to Hiccup, who was still on the ground, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that, Hiccup. Nadia was just being protective."

"It's alright. Hey, what are you doing out of bed? My father said you had to stay in bed until your wound was healed. Come on."

Hiccup started to herd me back to the house, despite my protests. Nadia laughed and followed with Torch behind her. When we got back to the house, which was Hiccup's house, I climbed back into bed. Hiccup tucked me in after he checked to make sure I didn't re-open my wound. It was still closed.

"Your wound looks good. The stitches are still in place. You should be fine in a couple weeks. As you already know, my name is Hiccup and I heard your names. Sarah and Nadia?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's right. We come from the island of Dain. It's a great place, well...it was great. It was attacked by Berserkers. Everyone we knew is either dead or enslaved. If it weren't for us having dragons, we might have shared the same fates. Wait, where are our dragons?"

"Oh, they're at our dragon stables. My friend, Astrid, brought them there. You don't have to worry though. They're in good hands."

I was glad, but then got confused. "How did you get Icefire there? She's missing half her tail. She can't fly without it."

"You're talking about the Night Fury, right? Well, Astrid carried her in a net. She would be the strange girl that Nadia saw."

"That's good. I should make sure to thank Astrid when I meet her."

Hiccup smiled. "You'll like her. She rides a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. Well, I'll leave you to rest. I'm gonna go see what I can do about your Night Fury's tail. Bye."

I smiled and waved. "Bye, Hiccup."

Nadia smiled at me and then carefully climbed into bed next to me. We used to share a bed all the time, even when we had beds of our own.

"He seems nice. I even think there might be a crush blooming."

My cheeks went red. "What are you talking about? I just met the guy."

Nadia smirked. "Oh, Sarah. I know the look when you like a guy. He isn't that bad looking. I think you two would make a cute couple."

I growled at Nadia. "Shut up, Nadia. Go to sleep."

Nadia laughed before closing her eyes. I started to fall asleep too, but I thought about what Nadia said. Hiccup really wasn't that bad looking and I sort of had something for him. I sighed, deciding that I would think about it some other time.

~Time Skip 1 Year~

"Come on, Nadia. The race is about to start and we promised Hiccup that we would participate this time."

"I'm coming, Sarah. Hold your dragons. Sheesh."

Nadia and I had been on Berk for a year and it felt nice to be part of a tribe again. We had our own hut to live in and the other vikings treated us like we had lived on Berk our whole lives. It was even better for our dragons because they didn't have to live in fear of being hurt by humans and could be around other dragons. Icefire and Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, seemed to be best friends. It made me happy to see my girl playing with another Night Fury.

Nadia and I reached the track just as the other riders were mounting their dragons. Icefire was pacing and nearly knocked me over when she saw me.

"I'm sorry, Icefire. Nadia was taking forever."

"That's not true. You were taking your sweet time painting your face."

I stuck my tongue out at Nadia as I mounted Icefire. She was shaking with excitement as we approached the starting line. I was between Hiccup and the twins. I saw that Hiccup and Toothless were wearing red race paint.

"You look good in red."

"Thanks. You look good in red and purple."

I blushed a little when Hiccup said that. He didn't notice, which was a good thing. I didn't want him to see. Nadia saw because she was making kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes at her. _Sisters. They sure like to bug you._ The race started then with a horn being blown. Everyone took off and the crowd cheered like crazy.

"Damn it, Snotlout."

Snotlout got another sheep. Icefire was close to getting it, but Hookfang got in front and blocked the way. Snotlout threw the sheep in his basket as everyone flew into the final lap. The horn went off and everyone got excited.

"The black sheep! We can still win, Icefire. Let's go!"

Icefire surged forward, her wings beating through the air. Hiccup flew up next to me, a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone is enjoying their first dragon race."

"You bet and I'm gonna win this race when I get the black sheep."

Hiccup smirked. "Is that so?"

"You bet it is."

"Well, then you'd better catch up before I get it."

Hiccup surged forward on Toothless. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had me beat. I urged Icefire on and she flew fast to catch up. I heard Stoick cheer as he saw me and his son really go. We flew past the other riders, nearly knocking them off their dragons. When I flew past Nadia, she made kissy faces again. I ignored her though. All I cared about was the black sheep. I saw the sheep flying through the air and then start to fall back down. I sat forward in my saddle, eyes focused on the sheep. Icefire got ready to catch the sheep and then...out of nowhere, Toothless fly up from below and caught the sheep. Hiccup let out a whoop and smirked at me. I let out a yell of anger, but couldn't help smile at Hiccup. Hiccup dropped the sheep in his basket, winning the race.

"Congratulations, Hiccup."

"Aww. Is someone upset because they didn't win the race? Didn't you say you were going to win?"

"Don't start bragging."

Hiccup smiled and gave me a hug. I felt a little blush fall across my cheeks at the touch, but I returned the hug anyways. Hiccup pulled away first. It was a good thing because I would have blushed more if the hug lasted any longer.

"Hey, Sarah. Wanna go for a fly with me? We could look for islands. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some new dragons."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to go flying with you. I don't have any other plans for the day."

"Great! Let's go."


End file.
